


What will they become - The Life of Second Generation in Hogwarts and beyond

by ScorbusIsReal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, The second generation, headcanons, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorbusIsReal/pseuds/ScorbusIsReal
Summary: This is my head canon of what will the children of Potters and Weasleys become.





	What will they become - The Life of Second Generation in Hogwarts and beyond

These are some of the ideas that I have about the next generation of Potter and Weasley children. Most of the characters have appeared in the books or J.K. Rowling has mentioned them in interviews. Other characters are my own originals. 

**Harry’s and Ginny’s children**

**James Sirius** : Gryffindor and the partner in crime with Fred. James likes to play pranks very much alike his namesakes. Like them a lot of his free time is spent on detentions. Played as a beater for the Gryffindor team and is spectacularly good at the game like his father, mother and grandfather were. James decides to follow his dad’s footsteps and becomes an auror after Hogwarts. Marries Stella Starmeadow (Also a Gryffindor). They have two children Harriet and Rubeus Arthur. (Hagrid was James’s favorite teacher at Hogwarts)

**Albus Severus** : The proud Slytherin of the family. Starts to date Scorpius Malfoy and later marries him. Upon marriage Albus takes Scorpius’s surname. Harry does not know if he should be irritated or proud because of this. Draco does know how he feels. (That is extremely smug. And he lets Harry know it every time their families happen to spend time together). Both Scorpius and Albus decide to find a career in potioneering and accidentally create a male pregnancy potion. This leads to Albus becoming pregnant and giving birth to their twins. Their children are Ophiuchus, a boy with a shaggy blond hair and brilliantly green eyes, and a girl with black hair and silvery grey eyes, Astoria. Ophiuchus is a wizard but Astoria is a squib. Following her to grow up made Draco seriously reconsider his opinions about squibs.

**Lily Luna** : Gets sorted into Gryffindor. Harry gives the invisibility cloak to her as he thinks she is the least likely to cause destruction when using it compared to her brothers. Harry is of course wrong but mostly Lily uses it to sneak off and meet Ravenclaw boyfriend Lorcan Scamander. Lily . Becomes the head of department of Magical Creatures in the Ministry of Magic. Lily and Lorcan have a son named Lachlan.

**Ron's and Hermione’s children**

**Rose** : During her sixth year Rose starts dating Cormac McLaggen Jr. (Son of Lavender Brown and Cormac McLaggen. And let’s be real, there is no way that Cormac names his son anything else than that) When Ron hears this he is utterly horrified. Rose and Cormac both pursue careers in professional quidditch after graduating hogwarts. (With excellent, for Rose, and not-so-excellent, with Cormac, grades). Rose plays a s a chaser for Chudley Cannons and Cormac as a keeper for Falmouth Falcons. When these two teams face each other in the league the match is always rather fierce. Their marriage is also rather fierce as they marry, divorce, remarry, divorce again and finally marry each other again. (This happens all in ten years and Ron is utterly horrified) Rose and Cormac never have any children as both are too focused in their quidditch careers. (Thank Merlin for small mercies as Albus puts it)

**Hugo** : No one is greatly surprised when Hugo gets sorted into Ravenclaw. He inherited his love for knowledge from his mother and spends quite a lot time in the Hogwarts library. He enjoys a good quidditch match but is not as quidditch crazy as her sister or most of his cousins are. He played beater in the Ravenclaw team during his third and fourth years. Hugo is a firm believer for house unity and his inter house parties become rather legendary. Hugo becomes best friends with Alice Longbottom who was sorted into Hufflepuff like her mother Hannah was. After Hogwarts they marry each other.

**Bill's and Fleur's children**

**Victoire** : First of the many Gryffindors of the new generation. Marries Teddy Lupin and their son Remus is a metamophimagus. Victoire is very skilled at charms and becomes the Charms professor at Hogwarts. 

**Dominique** : She is sorted into Gryffindor like her older sister was. Dominique spends her sixth year as an exchange student in Beuxbatons. There she fells in love with a french wizard named Dominic. They live near Paris and have very close relationship with Fleur’s relatives in France.

**Louis** : Louis was sorted into Gryffindor. After Hogwarts he travels abroad and founds interest in wandlore and wand making. Louis does not find his true love until he is 30 in contrast to his siblings who found theirs rather young. He marries a muggle named Marigold Dursley. Yes, you guessed right she is the daughter of one Dudley Dursley. Somehow Dudley ended up with Miss Great Britain and Marigold inherited her looks. Dudley grew up and accepted his daughter's choice for a husband without a fuss.

**George’s and Angelina’s children**

**Fred** : Gryffindor and is quite the mischief maker like his dad and uncle. He and James were best friends and pranking partners. Takes the ownership of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes after George retires. 

**Roxanne** : Gryffindor. Not as prominent pranker as her brother is but her pranks have a great success rate as they come more as a surprise. Marries Yann Fredericks. Roxanne moves to United States. She has a great business sense and works as the head of the American branch of the WWW. 

**Percy’s and Audrey’s kids**

**Molly** : Gryffindor. She is rather bright student and becomes the head girl. Molly is asexual and aromantic. Works as a healer at Hogwarts after Madam Pomfrey retires. 

**Lucy** : Faithful to the Weasley tradition Lucy is sorted into Gryffindor. Becomes a curse breaker and earns her galleons by being a freelance curse breaker mainly for the Ministry of Magic and Gringotts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. This is my first work here. English is not my first language, and I apologise for any mistakes.


End file.
